finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dispel
.]] Dispel (デスペル, Desuperu), also known as Erase and DeSpell, is a spell that appears mostly as White Magic in various games in the series. It removes positive status enhancements and some magic-based status ailments from its target. It is not always guaranteed that Dispel will work even if the creature does have a positive status effect on it. An area-of-effect version, Dispelga, exists in some games. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Dispel, also known as XFER in the Famicom release, is a level 8 White Magic spell. In the Nintendo and ''Final Fantasy Origins releases it was meant to remove all forms of elemental defense from a single enemy, however due to a programming error its effectiveness was set to 0 rendering it useless in the Nintendo version. In subsequent releases after Origins, Dispel removes all beneficial status effects from a single enemy. The spell can be bought at Gaia and can only be learnt by the White Wizard job class. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases it costs 35 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy II Dispel is a White Magic spell which attempts to reduce the target's resistance to spells in the Famicom and ''Origins releases allowing spells to do more damage, and gives status spells like Fog and Swap a chance to hit targets otherwise immune to their effects. The success rate increases with the spell's level. However, in the Dawn of Souls and the Anniversary editions, Dispel removes beneficial status effects, making it more akin to other appearances of Dispel in the series. Any character can learn Dispel by having them use the Dispel Tome (called the Dispel Scroll in the Origins release). ''Final Fantasy III Erase is a level 5 Black Magic spell that can be bought for 5,000 gil at Northeast Saronia and Doga's Village. It removes all beneficial status effects on the target. The Scholar's main ability, Study, dispels the target's positive status along with scanning their stats, HP and weaknesses. Erase can only be used by the Black Mage, Sage, and Magus classes. In the NES version, the spell was meant to remove only the Reflect status, but does not do so. It would have a 60% accuracy. Final Fantasy IV Dispel is a White Magic spell learned by Rosa and Porom. It was not present in the SNES version. It costs 15 MP in the DS version and 12 MP in the PS and GBA versions. The spell can remove Berserk, Stop (only if Doom is inflicted), Blink, Reflect, HP Leak, and Barrier statuses. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Dispel costs 12 MP to cast and is learned by Rosa at level 33, Porom at level 31, and Leonora at level 42. Fusoya starts with the spell. Final Fantasy V Dispel is a Level 6 White Magic spell which can be purchased in Phantom Village for 10,000 gil. It costs 12 MP to cast. Final Fantasy VI Dispel is taught by Unicorn and Alexander at a rate of x2 and x10, respectively, while Terra Branford learns it naturally at level 37. Notably, Dispel is classified as Gray (Support) magic, rather than White. It costs 25 MP to cast and is vulnerable to Runic. The spell removes all positive statuses as well as Slow, Stop, and Berserk. Final Fantasy VII The Destruct Materia has DeBarrier, which only removes protective barriers (Barrier, MBarrier, Reflect and Shield), and DeSpell (removes all barriers, plus Haste, Slow, Stop, Regen, Death Force and Resist). DeBarrier costs 12 MP to cast and DeSpell costs 20 MP. The Materia is acquired by entering the Shinra Mansion basement in Nibelheim during disk 1 and Sephiroth will throw it at the player. The player can also cast Dispel with the Holy Torch item. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Dispel removes positive status effects from enemies, and can be cast when the appropriate Materia has been equipped. It can be bought from the Happy Turtle shop (found in a treasure in mission 4-3-6) for 5,000 gil, and is also dropped by certain enemies and found on certain missions. It costs 10 MP to cast. Final Fantasy VIII Dispel can be drawn from several enemies in the game. It removes all positive statuses. , Elastoid, Helix, Right Orb, Rinoa, Seifer , Turtapod, Ultima Weapon Level 20-100: Death Claw, GIM52A Level 30-100: Blood Soul, Elite Soldier, Hexadragon, Mesmerize, Oilboyle | Draw Points = Winhill, Deep Sea Research Center, Ultimecia Castle - Chapel, Monterosa Plateau | Refine = Supt Mag-RF: 1 Magic Stone refines into 5 Dispels; 1 Wizard Stone refines into 20 Dispels; 1 Saw Blade refines into 20 Dispels | HP = +10 | Str = +0.12 | Vit = +0.38 | Mag = +0.16 | Spr = +0.60 | Spd = +0.08 | Eva = +0.04 | Hit = +0.08 | Luk = +0.14 | Elem-Atk = No effect | Elem-Def = No effect | ST-Atk = No effect | ST-Def = Drain: +0.50% }} Final Fantasy IX Dispel is learned by equipping either Tiger Racket or the Siren's Flute, and only Eiko can use it. It removes all positive status effects from the target and costs 16 MP to cast and 35 AP to master. Final Fantasy X Dispel is a White Magic spell found in Yuna's section of the Sphere Grid. It costs 12 MP to use and in addition to removing all positive status effects (except Auto-Life), it will also remove Curse and all four Breaks. Seymour also has enhanced version of this spell (Dispelga) in the battles against him which affects all enemies. Final Fantasy X-2 Dispel is learned by the White Mage dressphere. An item called Dispel Tonic has the same function as the spell. It costs 12 MP to cast and 30 AP to master, and requires Esuna to be mastered before it appears. Final Fantasy XI Dispel is available exclusively to Red Mages. This makes them highly sought after by parties because almost all creatures can use special abilities that make them tougher or harder to hit, or they have the ability to cast magic with the same effect. Dispel is Level 32 Black Magic spell aligned with the dark-element. It is important to note that Dispel is not guaranteed to be successful. Also, there are other ways to remove status effects available to other jobs. Bards possess an equivalent to Dispel in the form of Magic Finale, a Level 33 Bard song. Since Bard finale functions off of Light and Red Mage functions off of Dark, there is a possibility that one or the other would have a better success rate versus certain monsters with affinity or weakness towards one of those elements. Blue Mages have both light and dark aligned spells that can remove status effects. Fenrir may be used by Summoners as well, though this is rare due to the high recast time. A Corsair's Dark Shot ability functions similarly as well. Finally, a level 75 Thief's Aura Steal ability may remove an enemy's status effect (and grant it to the thief). Final Fantasy XII Dispel is a White Magick spell, available as lisence 5 that costs 4,500 gil and 45 License Points. Dispel removes positive status effects from a target, and can also remove some negative status effects that are not curable by Esuna, such as Slow and Sap. There is also the multi-target upgrade, Dispelga. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, Dispel is again a White Magick license 5, but it can only be obtained from a chest in the Tomb of Raithwall's Royal Passage. Dispel can be learned by the job classes White Mage and Red Mage. ''Final Fantasy XIII Dispel is a Saboteur skill that removes one positive effect from the target. The effect that is removed is the one most recently applied. The multi-target version, Dispelga, is a technique that costs 1 TP, usable once it is unlocked in a character's Saboteur Crystarium. Unlike Dispel, which removes only one positive status effect from one target at a time, Dispelga removes all status effects, both positive and negative, from all allies and enemies. Final Fantasy Tactics Both the Mystic and Templar can use the Dispel ability, though the Mystic's ability was re-translated as Harmony in the ''War of the Lions remake. Templar's Dispel can only target one unit, while Mystic's Harmony can target multiple units. It can remove Levitate, Reraise, Vanish, Regen, Protect, Shell, Haste, Faith, and Reflect from the target. Alma has the spell called Dispelna which has the opposite effect, only removing abnormal statuses, and Ultima can also use an upgraded form called Dispelja, originally called Despair 2; this version has larger effect area than Dispel and Harmony. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Dispel is learned by the Bishop job. As such, only Bangaa can learn it. The Ninja job class has the ability Unspell that has the same effect. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Bishop spell Dispel removes buffs from units in a small area. The Ninja ability Unspell ability also removes buffs. The Blue Magic spell Roar casts Dispel on all units. Vagrant Story Dispel is a Sorcerer Spell learned from the Grimoire Dissiper, found inside a treasure chest in the Undercity West's The Children Hideout. Dispel nullifies all status effects on a single target. The spell costs 10 MP. Gallery Category:White Magic Category:Black Magic